


Noel: A Star Wars Story

by RGraves



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, star wars the last jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGraves/pseuds/RGraves
Summary: Noel is a short story based on the classic A Christmas Carrol, however not as good it shows Kylo Ren trying to increase his power after the events of The Last Jedi. Kylo believes the answers are in Vaders former Castle on Mustafar on his way from the moment he lands he encounters ghosts each one represents Anakins past, present and future and Ben Solos if he chooses to ignore there warnings. A few brief cameos from the clone wars and rebels.





	Noel: A Star Wars Story

 

Kylo Ren formerly known as Ben Solo faced his former master in combat, only to discover that Luke Skywalker Jedi Master had forgotten more about the force than Ben Solo would ever know. Kylo now supreme leader of the First order sat on the throne where Snoke once sat chastising Ren for his pull to the light, the last time he was in this throne room was when Snoke had told Rey of how she came to be as he the grandson of Darth Vader grew stronger in the dark side the light would rise to meet it. However Ren did not believe Rey was some sort of instrument of the force he felt the light didn't create Rey it choose her, the light recognised the strength in her as he did, when he offered her his hand to stand by his side.

The ship was on a course for Mustafar, the girl Rey had bested him once and matched him to a no contest on their second encounter. It was time for Kylo Ren to become more, more than the instrument of Snoke time for him to discover why his grandfather was the most feared man in the galaxy if Emperor Palpetine was the hand that controlled the Empire, Darth Vader was the shield that protected and the blade that struck down its enemies.

He bordered his own ship with two pilot droids, "Ben" he turned there was no one their Kylo thought about Rey. She believed in him the old man even after I told her what he was what he did what he tried to do, she was prepared to confront Snoke she was prepared to die to try and save me. He said the equal in the light would rise to match me in strength it's not possible for her to match me but she did, I am the grandson of Vader Skywalker blood runs through my veins, it must be my fathers dirty smuggler blood that weakens I know I can over come it I will not let you down grandfather I will be worthy of you "Ben".

"Supreme Leader we are approaching the planets surface"

"Good"

Kylo Ren stepped down out of his ship and surveyed the molten planets surface "This is where it happened were he became who was destined to be"

"You are wrong"

"What who's there" Kylo said reaching for his lightsaber it was a man in robe a man he did not recognise, "this is were he lost himself were he forgot what he was destined to be greed, jealousy, fear, despair and hope led him here but he'd forgotten hope it was replaced with lust for power"

"Your one of them" Kylo said relaxing "I heard some Jedi could become spirits after death who are you "my name is Qui-Gon Jinn"

"You, you were the master of Obi Wan" the spirt nodded "yes I was I was to be your grandfathers teacher in a way I viewed him like a son, Obi Wan was always good student he was a born Jedi he knew his limits, he was wiser than I ever was and he could follow the rules. However Anakin and myself weren't we were we pushed ourselves, we were impulsive and had a certain disregard for the rules"

"Be quick I have other matters to attend to"

"Yes you do, I'll leave you with this your grandfather never enjoyed killing he only killed in order to protect very often without hesitation your grandfather despised injustice and had difficulty accepting it that inability to accept death lead him down a dark path with the best of intentions, someone the good Anakin wanted to do but importantly saw the potential of his power and used the good intentions Anakin had to justify the evil they would have to do in order to secure Anakins vision of good, just and peaceful galaxy, the day Anakin died it was on this planet and I can tell you now everyday after he wished he'd died here because death would be a release from his terrible pain"   
  
Kylo Ren waved his hand dismissively "be gone Jedi I have no use for history lessons Emperor Palpetine feared my grandfather he done everything possible to stop him from reaching his full potential, I killer Snoke before he did the same to me"  
  
"Everyone wants the truth until they here it Ben Solo. there are no answers that way only pain"

Kylo Ren strode up toward the hill towards the abandoned castle of Lord Vader, his grandfather. It has to be here the powers I seek, it has to be here. Kylo Ren so focused on retrieving the secrets of his grandfathers power did not realise the molten surface of Mustafars heat should have been making it difficult to breathe without aid, yet Kylo felt nothing and let his ambition drive him forward to the cold shadows he could not see were surrounding him. With a push of the hand the castle doors burst open and Kylo entered the dark halls.

Unlike the other Castles of former Empire commanders the Castle of Vader was empty, it appeared undisturbed since his death. Kylo breathed in the cold air trying to feel the source the presence. The castle had a silent haunting inside for sure but it appeared that neither the ghost nor shadow of Vader remained behind only a faint memory, the large window which overlooked the river of fire and lava sent a faint deep red glow illuminating the bridge which led to the bacta tank. "This is were it happened were you challenged Director Krenick" Kylo looked out the window he heard faint screams, screams of pain. "I HATE YOU" he heard the scoul an ran to the window but nothing was there but he knew the scream came from beside the river of fire "you underestimate MY POWER"

"YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE"

"Anakin your going down a path I can't follow"

"LIAR, You brought him here to kill me"

"Let her go Anakin"

"This is the end for you my master"

"YOU WERE MEANT TO DESTROY THE SITH NOT JOIN THEM"

Kylo heard the voices of those long dead the past still echoed here, a dark past full of pain. "Not what you thought" Kylo looked up he recognised the old man from First Order records. "You I was named after you" the old man nodded "you were indeed I never believed in naming a child for someone else they always feel they have something to live up to"

"I don't feel that way about you Obi Wan Kenobi"

"Very true however you do feel like you've someone to live up to your grandfather, you know about the Emperor how he purposely kept your grandfather weak subservient to his will I had my part to play in that"

"Yes you cut him down in lucky twist of fate"

"Actually I fought quite well I'll admit compared to Anakin I must've looked quite outmatched, however I had something your grandfather didn't"

"Is that so and what pray tell would that be Master Jedi"

"Something worth fighting for and in my mind it wasn't worth dying for. I failed Anakin I was meant to be his teacher instead I was his brother I saw but did not see what he was becoming"

"Lies you knew his power would over throw yours"

"Most definitely I never doubted Anakin was more powerful as a Padawan than most full grown Jedi Knights ever were, however the darkness growing inside him is what I could not see. Anakin never had trouble killing as a Jedi we only take life to prevent the taking of an innocent, Anakin flirted with that line constantly. During the clone wars I did things that didn't make me sleep so well but strived sometimes to my own fault to keep my oath to have a strict line, Anakin could jump rope with that line I chastised him but with no great affect partly because I told myself he did things with the best of intentions however the best of intentions led him down his dark path"

"My Grandfather did what you wouldn't, what you couldn't because he was surrounded by the weak and the jealous"

"Perhaps you should see what he did young solo he's through there" Obi WANs head gestured to Vaders private quarters "your grandfather did a lot of bad with intentions to do good however when he lost her when he lost hope he did the most terrible things go for yourself and see what it's like to live without hope".

Ben Solo straightened his back and strode confidently toward the private Cha,bears of Vader, it was Dark no light escaped this place the cold set in there was no doubt Kylo Ren stepped into the heart of the Darkside. He saw a young Togruta "I am assigned to Anakin Skywalker" she said and then he heard he had previously only imagined "you would never have made it as Obi Wans apprentice, but you might just make it as mine" Another memory flashed before him in cloudy dark mist. "Put the ship down"

"Anakin don't let your personal feelings get in the way" his grandfather was only a young man but in great distress, "what did you do" another painful memory "there animals so I slaughtered them like animals"

"Have you ever heard the tragedy of Darth Plauges the wise" Kylo grabbed his head the confusion, the pain, the suffering, the hate, the guilt, the jealousy, the disparity was to much "STOP" he screamed but the visions kept swirling in the dark clouds like a tornado of despair.

"A powerful Sith you will become ! ahaha ha"

"Rise Darth Vader"

"Annie I'm pregnant"

"I have to save Padme I can't live without her"

"Annie your going down a path I can't follow"

"You brought him here to kill me" he saw his grandfather reach out with the force and choke his grandmother "Stop this" Ben Solo begged "let her go Anakin"

"You turned her against me"

"You have done that yourself" the grey wraiths of his young grandfather and young Obi Wan ignited their lightsabers and fought in the dark clouds Ben Solos mind was breaking, from the visions of time past and he saw his grandfather put down by Obi Wan "you were my brother Anakin, You were the chosen one MEANT TO BRING BALANCE TO THE FORCE NOT LEAVE IT DARKNESS" Ben felt the pain of Obi Wan and saw his memories of Anakin cutting down younglings and fellow Jedi but what hurt the most where the happy memories Obi Wan had Anakin. Ben looked into the dark clouds to see the rise of his grandfather more machine than man after his battle with Obi Wan and felt the sorrow and pain of Anakin burn away as the hate of Darth Vader took over, "hunt down every Jedi who seeks to undo us Lord Vader" the emperors command echoed and Ben saw the mechanical monster cut down hundreds of Jedi across the galaxy two escaped a young master and an even younger apprentice "run Ezra go" Ben recognised only one of the Jedi Anakin Skywalkers apprentice Ashoka Tano "My master could never be as cruel as you"

"Anakin Skywalker was weak I destroyed him"

"Then I will avenge him"

"Revenge is not the Jedi way"

"Stoooooooooooooooop!!!" Ben Solo screamed and he returned to the dark room, only to here the voice "now you see what happened, what happened to me what I became" Ben turned and saw the towering clad in black Mechanical monster his grandfather became "do not return" he said and disappeared like sand blown in the wind.

Ben Solo left Mustafar and believed he'd encountered some sort of Jedi trap however he believed he learned what he needed to understand the girl, to understand what he neeeded to become.

**The End**

 


End file.
